The Darkness Inside
by kcs4
Summary: Ten years after the events of the last harry potter book, harry is no longer with jinny. Worlds are colliding, and old enemies must become friends...
1. Prolog

The Darkness Inside.

By

Kyle Cunningham

Disclaimer:

All characters used in this book, unless from the continuity of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, are copyright Kyle Cunningham. All use of character from the Harry Potter series is for purely fictional purposes. The author of this work takes no responsibility or claim to these characters. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work.

Prolog.

Within the darkness, something stirred. It had not been awoken for some time, and was curious as to why it had been so now. It surely was not time. Was it? Was the crossing of the worlds to happen now? Or soon. Yes, soon. Very soon, in fact. The thing could smell it. It raised its head and gave an unearthly howl. "Come my brethren! Let us meet our destiny!"

Harry groaned, sitting up in the warm and comfortable bed, the cold of early morning striking his face and upper body. What had awoken him? Hands. Who's hands? A woman's hands. Who was the woman? And then it all clicked. "Morning, harry," said Hermione. "Oh, god. Did we…" She nodded. "We did." "And then…" "Yes, harry. Everything you remember from last night is true." "Even the…" "Yes, even the strawberry's." Harry groaned again. Haven't I got work?" "It's Sunday." "Sunday?" "Yes, harry. Sunday." "Oh good. I'll just be going back to sleep then, shall I?" Hermione shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast-" Before she could say more, an evil grin had crept over Harry's face and he sprung up, reaching for Hermione's neck.

Meanwhile, in another dimension all together, Luca, Makaiyla and Vensk, their fairy maid, were being hunted down by some kyropites. "You see," said Luca as he cast a fire freezing spell, "The little buggers don't like it when I cast freezing spells at them. So I thought – Frendious morta! – That I'd just see what happened if I said the words freeze fire in the old tongue. Works wonders!" He jumped, span, and caught three of them with a rather violent backlash of his spell. The result was that they melted. "Well. Never done that before," he said. Makaiyla grinned as she whirled around, her sword striking five of the small fiery creatures and slicing them clean in half. "I best you by two, I believe." She smiled smugly as the last of the creatures dropped to the floor. Luca glanced around. "Hay, where's vensk?" Makaiyla looked in alarm at wear the tiny fairy had been mere moments before. "Vensk? Vensk! Vuh-" Suddenly, she was cut off as she saw what had attracted the little creatures attention. A wide circle of light, hung in the air. There was no other way to describe it. It hung, and pulsed with an ethereal green glow. "What the hell is that?" Makaiyla asked, sounding slightly alarmed. "Vensk not know," replyed the small fairy. "But it has magic. Powerful magic. But magic not of this world. Magic of no world." "Well," said luca, "There's only one way to find out what something is." Makaiyla nodded, and took Vensk by the hand. Luca stepped up beside her, taking her other hand and squeezing gently. "Argurous!" all three yelled, and stepped through the circle of green light.

A/N. Are you enjoying so far? I hope so. Updates may be infrequent as I have examinations and the like coming up in the very near future. I promise not to abandon it though!

Just as a side note, Makaiyla is actually pronounced Mah Kay Lah. I'm just saying because I was confused when the idea was put to me.

Another side note, the old tongue is a language not dissimilar to latin in its structure etc, and you'll be seeing a lot more of it throughout the book. Argurous means together.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1. The meeting.

As harry sped down the corridor towards his office at the ministry of magic, the last few weeks played in his mind, over and over again. He couldn't quite believe everything was real. Voldimort? Easy. Killing dark wizards was easy in comparison to… Harry groaned as he stepped through the door and saw the person waiting for him, feet up on the desk. He didn't know them, but the way the person was sitting, he was sure he wasn't going to like the outcome of this visit. "Hello, Mr.…" he let his words trail. "Luca Cunningham, sir. And you are Harry Potter." Harry blanched at the matter of fact tone in the man's voice. "I am, Mr. Cunningham. My question to you is, how did you come by this information?" Luca produced an addition of the daily profit and waved it in front of Harry's face. The headline was "Harry potter: Minister for magic." Harry groaned. "Dark lords are easy. Government is hard." He said, slumping down into a chair behind his elaborate desk. "What a difficult couple of weeks," he said into his hands as he slumped forward and lightly banged his head against the top of a potted plant. Luca chuckled. "Is it truly that bad?" Harry nodded, promptly banging his head again. "As you may already know," said Luca, "I am from another world. No doubt your authorities picked up on the magical teleport that took us here. I have come here because I believe your world is in the gravest danger. So is mine. I was here once before, several years ago by your time standards." Harry was sitting up now, interested in the man's words. "Five minutes," he thought to himself. "Then I'm calling security."

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, the tiny fairy span and flitted between trees. The creature, standing at only 6 inches tall, was able to perform spectacular feet's of skill and acrobatics. The creature held herself proudly, a distinct air of haughtiness about her despite the fact she was so tiny. The fairy had been, and to all intents and purposes still was, a fairy queen. She flowed from branch to branch, using all her powers to remain undetected. "Master says I must stay invisible. Master must be obeyed." Below her, the aura was moving about with less than his usual finesse at stealth. "Just a bloody fairy," he said. "Probably just some pixy. Why Muggin's 'ere 'as to find it…" he was cut off, sharply, as the tiny creature streaked overhead and whispered in a strange tongue. The aura was suddenly unable to speak and the fairy queen laughed to herself.

In yet another part of the world, Makaiyla was dangling above the waterfall they called Niagara falls. "Why did I agree to do this?" she said, more to herself than anyone else. "Because you love me?" She jumped and nearly fell off of the rope that was holding her in the air. "Luca! Don't do that!" she all but screamed inside her head. "Why not?" he asked conversationally. "Is something going on?" She sighed exasperatedly. "Luca. I am dangling from a hot air balloon that is suspended 300 feet in the air above a rushing body of water. The balloon, if you recall, I had to beg borrow and steal to get a hold of. I have to find something, another portal, because our fairy has disappeared on another mission, and her magic would normally make this child's play." She felt the mental equivalent of a shrug. "Look out behind," he said before his presents vanished from her mind. Sure enough, as she turned to look, another balloon was speeding towards her at an alarming rate. She swung, and suddenly, disappeared. Luca was standing in front of the portal he already knew would form at the location as Makaiyla shot through it. "You bastard!" she yelled, catapulting herself at him. He reached out swiftly and caught her, spinning her around and chuckling softly. She giggled and kissed him on the lips gently. "Did you convince him?" she asked quietly. "I think so. But now, we wait."

A/N. Ooooh, it's frustrating, isn't it? Don't you just hate how I leave you hanging? Why was Makaiyla on a rope trying to find a portal? Simple. The portal they came through had split them up. That's the only answer I'm going to give you, though. As for another update, I may do one tomorrow and I may not. It all depends on whether I wake up in a fit state to right :P.

Bye all, and stay tuned!


End file.
